User blog:The Lotus King/Of Plans And Empires
Chapter One: Recolection The Lotus King slowly swam back to his lab. It was already dark out, and he had work to do. The Kyuketsuki ritual, thats what I need to find out about next, ''he thought, opening the hidden hatch to his base and steping inside. He breifly saw a serpintine shape looking down into the crevasse leading to the blood kelp zone, before swiming away. ''Thats probably Click-Screech, I'm going to need his help soon. ''The last reports from home had been grim, and he had to get back with everything he could as soon as possible, and that ment he had to work, fast. He took of his headpiece, and walked towards the centurfuge. He heard the base's onboard A.I. wake up. Aneria (the A.I.) Sir, it has been 63 days since your last extended rest period, your performence will begin deterorating signifigently. He shook his head Lotus. I'll be fine, I need to finish this. ''Whats the diffrence. ''He thought to himself ''that makes it that animalia was uncoaprative in the ritual, and how do the native inhabitants circomvent it? ''He knew it wasn't incompatible biology, Click had used a ritual similar to the other two on him earlier, and it had worked just fine, even with the normal side effects. He sighed, and got back to work. Chapeter Two: Gathering The lotus king sighed wearaly. another day, another failed attempt. He was starting to suffer exaustion from the work he had been doing, and it wasn't helping much. Aneria. Sir, you are showing signs of a prolonged stress-anxiety reaction. Pushing your self farther may result in self-toxation. lotus. so what would you have me do? Aneria. I believe gathering a personal assistance force from the native creatures may prove useful for gathering samples, helping win support of the other allaineces, ect. As the aganaric rituel doen't carry through genetics, simple performing it on a native creature will not break code 13. The lotus king looked over to the infuser he had prepared, and got ready to go out. grabbing the tool, he swam outside, and immedetly heard the distincive below of the reaper leviathan. ''A young one ''he thought ''just the type that would be swayed by the promise I can make. ''He smiled, as he swam towards the noise. Chapter Three: Emergance The lotus king swam slowly. He wasn't in a hurry, and swimming was a punishing activity when your denser than the water. The time that he had to act openly was fast approching, and he was trying to heal from the last engagment with the wheredragon. He saw somthing out of the corner of his eye, and turned around. He saw his foe, and it launched an assualt on his mind. ''Mesmer! ''he thought as he threw his knife at the assailent. Even wounded, the king was more than a match for the creature. But the attack didn't end, which ment... ''The Mesmerizing Eye Itself! He snarled as he looked around. Seeing the rest of the creatures, he dispatched them, and began swimming back tawords his base, more quickly this time. Category:Blog posts